Galop d'essai
by DanettePistache
Summary: Elles, la piste de galop, et un appel manqué. Quand Ziva fait le choix de faire près de 10 000 kilomètres en avion pour aider ses amis mais ne peut se résoudre à en laisser une autre en Israël.
1. Un Appel en Absence

Le vent s'écrasait littéralement sur son visage tandis qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur ses talons. Sa jument était maintenant lancée à toute allure, le oreilles en avant, et elle n'avait plus qu'à gérer la direction … Et son bas de jambe. Oui, son bas de jambe. Il faisait essuie-glace depuis trop longtemps maintenant, et elle se devait d'y remédier. On ne travaille pas des jeunes chevaux en ayant un bas de jambe qui avance et recule comme il le désire lorsque sa monture passe à l'allure aux trois temps.

L'israëlienne décida donc d'appliquer les méthodes apprises lors de ses débuts. Elle était en équilibre au dessus de ses étriers, et essayait de baisser ses talons. Elle ferma bien ses jambes contre le flanc de la jument et décolla ses genoux des quatriers de la selle. Ziva se rappela de ce qui était presque la phrase fétiche de son ancienne monitrice d'équitation, lorsqu'elle était enfant: « On ouvre les genoux et on ferme les jambes! ». Elle avait perdu ce réflexe, son principal objectif n'était pas spcialement d'avoir la position idéale mais plutôt de rester en selle lorsque certains jeunes chevaux commencaient à cabrer et ruer dans tous les sens. Et puis, elle n'avait repris que deux ans auparavant, après plus de vingt ans sans avoir posé ses fesses sur une selle. Après une carrière plus ou moins longue en tant qu'officier du Mossad, agent de liaison entre ladite agence et le NCIS, puis agent spécial dans cette drenière.

Elle était bien, là, mais voilà, ça faisait plus d'une minute cinquante que Balaïna était à cette allure, et elle n'allait pas tarder à fatiguer. Ziva se rassit donc dans sa selle, inclina ses épaules vers l'arrière et la belle grise repassa au petit trot. L'israëlienne lui laissa les rênes, et la jument continua a trotter, le bout du nez à une dizaine de centimètres su sol. Le duo repassa au pas, et se dirigea vers l'écurie. La jeune femme mit rapidement pied à terre et enleva sa bombe, tandis que Balaïna marchait toujours à sa gauche. Il y avait une sorte de complicité entre ces deux là, probablement parce que Ziva fut la seule à ne pas de décourager après sept chutes dans la même semaine. Elle la ramena au box et entreprit de s'occupper de la jument. Une fois Balaïna propre, sèche et calme, Ziva fouilla dans son énorme caisse de matériel d'équitation à le recherche de son portable.

Il affichait un appel manqué, avec un message sur son répondeur.

Elle devina la suite.

Un numéro, associé à un nom qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Tony.

Et elle comprit qu'il y avait un problème.


	2. De retour parmi eux

Coucou tout le monde!

Donc aujourd'hui je vous poste le Chapitre 2, un chapitre qui a vécu ma première panne d'inspiration, ce qui est plutôt étonnant étant donné que ce n'est que le chapitre 2 x).

Ensuite: **DiNozzoGirl:** Merci beaucoup ^^ La suite et bien .. la voilà :3

**Aliiks:** Oui, et un aimant très puissant .. trop puissant. Tellement qu'il a réussi à embarquer le NCIS dans ses problèmes … le NCIS, et pas que … :p

Bon maintenant, place au chapitre, bonne lecture :)

« Salut Zi' … Apparemment tu n'es pas là, tu dois être occupée, avec ta nouvelle vie … Toujours est-il que là, on a besoin de toi … Ou plutôt, tu as besoin de nous. Vraiment. Rappelles moi quand tu auras écouté ce message. Moi, ou Gibbs, ou McGee, ou Vance peu importe, quoique si tu m'appelles moi ça m'arrangerait … Oh merde j'ai pensé tout haut. Enfin, toujours est-il que tu m'as compris. »

Puis la voix. « Si vous souhaitez réécouter le message, tapez 1 , si vous souhaitez ... » Elle appuya sur la touche indiquée, non pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, mais simplement pour entendre encore une fois le son de sa voix … Elle devait le rappeler, ce qu'elle fit donc. Une tonalité, deux tonalités, un bruit, c'est lui.

« -DiNozzo.

-Salut.

-Ziva ?!

-En effet. Tu vas bien, Tony ?

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Et toi ?

-J'irais sans doute mieux si tu … Non Balaïna! NON BALOU, C'EST PAS UN BONBON! C'est un Téléphone. Té-lé-phone. Tu comprends ? Hum euh ... Excuse moi. Je disais, j'irais sans doute mieux si je comprenais pourquoi tu m'as appelée en urgence alors qu'on était censés avoir coupé les ponts.

-Je veux bien t'expliquer mais avant, Qui est Balana ? Balai ? Bala ..

-Balaïna, Tony. Ba-la-ï-na. Ma jument.

-Ah. D'accord. Tout s'explique.

-Allez, accouche. C'est quoi, la raison pour laquelle le NCIS a _absolument_ besoin de moi ?

-C'est pas tout à fait ça. En fait, on est dans le collimateur de quelqu'un.

-Un terroriste ?

-J'en sais rien, peut être. Toujours est-il qu'une partie d'une sorte de maison/hangar/entrepôt a brûlé, qu'on a trouvé un agent de la CIA mort une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, et que dans la maison/hangar/entrepôt, on a trouvé des photos, dont une de toi, moi, McGee, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky et même Palmer et Vance. Y'en avait qui étaient barrées, dont une du type de la CIA. On doit coincer ce type, et on peut pas te laisser à près de 10 000km de nous sans pouvoir te protéger. Et puis on a besoin de ton aide aussi. Ce type est un malade, il en torture un sur deux, il est dangereux … il … Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire. L'ancienne elle aurait refusé qu'il cherche à la protéger, et elle avait toujours gardé un peu de cette ancienne Ziva en elle, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Youness lui avait donné Balaïna. Mais en même temps, elle ne se sentait plus capable de se protéger elle même. Pas d'un psychopathe qui voulait sa peau. Toujours est il qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa belle grise aussi loin d'elle.

«-C'est d'accord. Je viens. Mais laisse moi juste le temps de m'organiser, transporter un cheval en avion, c'est extrêmement compliqué.

-Euh … Et bah euh … D'accord. Bon il faut que je te laisse, ça m'a fait plaisir de te reparler mais j'ai un rapport à taper et Gibbs va me tuer si je ne le fais pas.»

Ils se saluèrent et Ziva raccrocha.

«-C'était Tony. Tu sais le type dont j'arrête pas de te parler ? Ce qu'on va faire, c'est que tu vas pas travailler pendant un moment d'accord ? On va juste faire des ballades. Et moi, je vais trouver une compagnie qui prend les chevaux en avion. Et je t'emmène à Washington. Je sais, c'est loin, c'est pas pareil, mais c'est pas si mal. Et tu pourras rencontrer Tony, et Tim, et Abby et Gibbs. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je te trouve un club aussi, là bas. Et que je me trouve un appartement. Un bonbon ? Raaah t'es pas possible toi. Tiens. Bon allez je vais y aller. Je reviens demain. Salut Balou.»

Ziva déposa ses affaires dans son casier et rentra chez elle. Après avoir pris une douche, elle commença ses recherches. Elle crut halluciner en voyant le prix du billet d'avion: plus de dix mille dollars. «Mais ils ont des stalles en or dans l'avion ou quoi ?» Pensa l'israëlienne. «Bon, je crois que j'ai pas le choix ...».

Le jour J était arrivé. Ziva allait revenir. Abby allait l'héberger quelques temps, elle allait travailler avec le NCIS et elle allait peut-être même rester après. Abby était sur-exité, le fait qu'elle aie bu plus de CafPow que d'habitude n'y était pas pour rien, et Tony crût qu'il allait tout simplement imploser.

À dix-neuf-heures, Gibbs, Tony, Abby et Timothy attendaient Ziva à l'aéroport. Lorsqu'elle apparut, Abby lui sauta dessus presque immédiatement. Après ces retrouvailles, Ziva se dirigea vers la direction opposée à celle de la sortie.

«-On peut savoir où tu vas ?

-Je dois vraiment vous rappeller que je ne suis pas venue toute seule ? »

Et Tony comprit. Elle avait ramené sa jument? Comment s'appellait-elle déjà ? Bali ? Ballon ? Balai ? Balana ? Alana ? Ah oui, Balaïna. Elle allait donc la chercher. C'était tout à fait logique.

Les agents du NCIS sivirent donc Ziva en direction des écuies où étaient installés les chevaux. L'israëlienne montra les papiers de Balaïna ainsi que sa carte d'identité et récupéra la jument.

« - Allez, ça va aller ma fille. Un dernier trajet en van, et après je te promets que c'est fini. Tu veux un bonbon ? Tiens.

-Alors, c'est elle ta jument ?! Elle est juste troooooooop belle! Je veux la même! Elle a quel âge ? Elle est gentille ? Tu lui a trouvé un endroit où la mettre ? C'est loin ? Je pourrais venir la voir avec toi ? Monter ? Tu m'apprendrais à monter ?

-Euuh merci Abby … Oui elle est adorable, j'ai trouvé un petit club à une vingtaine de kilomètres du Navy Yard, et oui tu pourras venir, mais je suis pas sûre qu'apprendre avec elle sera extrêmement facile … Elle est gentille mais très chiante parfois! »

Le transporteur arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Balaïna, sans doute blasée par tous ces voyages, embarqua d'elle même. Elle devait probablement se dire que plus vite elle monterait, plus vite elle serait arrivée. Une demie heure plus tard, elle était lâchée dans le paddock d'acclimatation.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du Directeur Vance, Ziva était informée un peu plus en détails des derniers évènements et elle se rendit compte que si elle n'avait ps écouté Tony, elle se serait retrouvée seule face à une menace dont elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu se protéger.

Et elle le remercia du regard.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi, je vais me dépêcher de commencer le chapitre suivant :p


	3. Un gobelet encore plein

Bon, je sais, j'ai tardé à écrire ce chapitre. Non. Rangez vos haches s'il vous plaît. Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Donc je disais … Ah oui, désolée pour cette looooongue attente, c'était méchant de ma part, j'aurais pas dû mais en même temps j'avais mon brevet à réviser, puis à passer (je l'ai d'ailleurs eu avec la mention très bien ! Oui, vous pouvez m'applaudir) et puis après c'était un mélange de flemme, de manque d'inspiration et de fauteuil-démon-chat à fabriquer.

Bref, ça c'était ma vie.

**Aliiks:** Moi aussi j'adore Balaïna :p T'as raison, si elle lui bouffe son téléphone ça va pas le faire. A la rigueur, Ziva peut en reprendre un. Mais t'imagines la catastrophe dans son estomac ? Je suis pas sûr que ça soit l'idéal pour son espérance de vie... Yep! Ziva is back, pour notre plus grand bonheur :D Et oui, tu as dit que tu aimais Balaïna :')

* * *

Le lendemain, Ziva passa voir sa belle grise. Elle avait été intégrée au troupeau le matin même et semblait très détendue. Sa propriétaire en profita donc pour la monter un peu en carrière, sous le soleil que pouvait offrir la banlieue de Washington.

La cavalière commença par mettre son filet à la jument, puis lui mit une martingale à anneaux et finit par la selle. Elle avait choisi de mettre à la grise un tais HV Polo rose et bleu marine, rapporté d'un voyage au Salon du Cheval, à Paris. Une fois prêtes, l'Israélienne se dirigea vers la carrière et monta sur le dos de la grise.

Elle entreprit une détente au pas et au trot, recherchant chez Balaïna qu'elle engage ses postérieurs et qu'elle tende son dos. À son grand étonnement, elle n'eût pas à lutter longtemps pour que la jument soie dans la bonne attitude, et finisse par se placer.

Elle repassa donc au pas, ressangla sa jument et se mit sur un cercle. La cavalière demanda alors à Balaïna le galop. La jument commença à galoper tranquillement sur deux foulées, puis rua une première fois, fit trois-quatre sauts de mouton avant de ruer une seconde fois. Puis elle se calma, et continua de galoper sur le cercle, comme si de rien n'était.

« Wow. On peut dire que tu tiens à cheval toi»

Ziva sursauta et arrêta la jument. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de son interlocuteur, dont elle avait reconnu la voix.

«- Ah tiens salut Tony, souffla-t-elle. D'où tu sors ?

-Là, ben je sors des écuries. Tu sais le truc là bas là …

-Oui Tony, je sais ce que sont et où sont les écuries.»

L'agent du NCIS laissa échapper un petit rire. Ziva était jolie, perchée sur sa jument.

«- T'as changé de sport ? Tu passes de Ninja à Cavalière. Pourquoi pas, ceci dit.

-Non non, je suis toujours '' une ninja''. Je traite les cas plus spéciaux, comme cette andouille que voici»

Elle sourit. Oui, elle était vraiment jolie.

La jument dût commencer à s'ennuyer, car elle renâcla deux fois, avant de commencer à s'impatienter et à gratter le sol avec son antérieur.

« Ok Balou, j'ai compris.»

L'italien lui adressa un regard étonné.

« Elle s'ennuie. Ça doit faire deux minutes qu'elle est arrêtée devant la barrière, et on ne la caresse même pas. Et ça l'énerve.

-Oh. »

La jeune femme reprit ses rênes et demanda à la jument de marcher. Arrivée au milieu du petit côté de la carrière _( en C, pour les personnes qui comprennent le langage équestre et qui connaissent un tout petit peu leurs lettres de manège)_, elle demanda un doublé et recula sa jambe droite afin de réaliser un petit déplacement latéral. La belle grise l'exécuta parfaitement. C'était d'ailleurs un de ses exercices favoris.

Ziva repassa au pas, caressa la jument et mit pied à terre.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui 'Grosse.»

La jument renâcla

« Raaah Balou! J'suis pas un mouchoir!»

De l'autre côté de la barrière, Tony sourit. Avec cette jument, Ziva semblait vraiment dans son élément. Et elle était loin de la ninja qui avait travaillé si longtemps avec lui. Il avait presque l'impression de ne pas être avec la même personne. Quoi que c'était peut être le cas.

* * *

Ziva ferma les yeux et expira, afin de tenter de garder son calme. Tony n'avait clairement pas changé. Voyant l'air exaspéré de son ex-partenaire, il se risqua à demander un «Quoi ?» d'un air innocent. L'israélienne leva les yeux sur lui, et si elle avait pu le tuer du regard elle l'aurait fait.

« - Tony, je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu vides ma boite de trombones je t'assassine avec!

-Oh. Euh c'est à dire que j'en avais plus et …

-Et ?

-Et y'avait cette boite sur ton bureau, et comme j'étais pratiquement sûr que tu ne reviendrais pas ben …»

Le visage de Ziva s'assombrit. Bien sûr qu'elle ne comptait pas revenir. Et ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, mais voilà il y avait ce type qui avait visiblement une dent contre la plupart des agences fédérales des États Unis. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de chose tombe toujours sur eux d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit sur le NCIS que toutes les catastrophes du monde s'abattent ?

« Euuh … Tu me pardonnes ? »

La jeune femme sursauta, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées tout en fixant la boite de trombones presque vide qui ornait son bureau. Elle leva légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard faussement innocent de Tony et lui accorda un sourire.

« Ouais. Je te pardonne.»

Tony lui rendit son sourire tandis que l'ascenseur émit son « Ding » caractéristique, attestant qu'il était bien arrivé, et un Gibbs en sortit, visiblement énervé. Il traversa l'Open Space à grands pas, balança un gobelet de café à moitié plein dans une poubelle, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'engouffra dans le MTAC, le tout sous le regard éberlué de ses trois agents.

«- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Tim, inquiet

-Je sais pas. Mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas bon, répondit Tony.

-Il restait du café dans le gobelet, souligna Tim.  
-Qu'est ce qui a pu le mettre dans un état pareil ? S'interrogea Ziva.

-Bonne question ...»

Tandis que les trois plus ou moins agents réfléchissaient à la question, le patron descendit les escaliers à toute allure.

« Je veux tout savoir sur Andy Marston! Sa date de naissance, là où il habite, le collège où il a été, et même la marque de son matelas! Dépêchez vous!

-Euh patron … C'est qui Andy Mars-truc ?

-Le propriétaire du hangar. Allez au boulot!»

Tony, Ziva et Tim s'exécutèrent sur le champ pendant que Gibbs prit l'ascenseur en direction du Labby...

* * *

Et oui, je m'arrête là! Encore une fois, je vous prie de ranger vos haches, troches, tronçonneuses, couteaux et autres objets plus ou moins coupants pouvant causer la mort.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vais essayer de poster le suivant un peu plus rapidement x)

Voilà, et n'oubliez pas les reviews!


End file.
